Dreamcatcher
by Jessica237
Summary: EC. It's as if in making your wildest and greatest dreams come true, Eric had effectively chased away the nightmares that had so often stopped you from pursuing those dreams at all. Pure fluff.


**Title:** Dreamcatcher**  
By:** Jessica**  
Pairing:** Eric/Calleigh**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary:** It's as if in making your wildest and greatest dreams come true, Eric had effectively chased away the nightmares that had so often stopped you from pursuing those dreams at all.

**A/N: **This was originally supposed to be a piece of quick and painless fluff, but somewhere along the way it turned into some not-so-quick and definitely not painless fluff, lol. Between that, and hitting a massive wall of writer's block, it's a miracle that this (or even anything else, for that matter) is even being posted. My greatest thanks go out to **TexasJen**, **MomentarySetback**,** Lemon Green**, and **randomwriting** for looking over this, for reassuring multiple times that it doesn't entirely suck, and for encouraging me not to give up. Y'all are fantastic. :)

* * *

You fell in love with this view a long time ago.

From the first step in the front door, you knew there was something special about the house. The kitchen is spacious, perfect for those days off that leave you clamoring for a return to your Southern roots with an afternoon of slow, comforting cooking. The living room is also roomy, and you love the large windows that grant you an unobstructed view to the sea and allow the perfect amount of mid-morning sunlight to stream through. A master bedroom and two others upstairs, and though the words were never said, you knew from the smile on his lips that he'd been thinking about the future when he brought you to see this house for the first time.

You'd felt the chills from the moment you first stepped into the master bedroom, though you tried so desperately not to let your thoughts show on your face – after all, the two of you had still merely been browsing. Eric hadn't needed to know just yet that you could see your favorite sheer curtains covering that window, fluttering in the breeze. He hadn't needed to know that you could already see your bed, placed so perfectly against this wall.

And he certainly hadn't needed to know just yet that the chills originated from the vision that formed so easily in your mind as soon as you walked in the bedroom door – you could see the curtains fluttering in the nighttime breeze as his skin moved sensually against yours in the soft bed that you already knew would fit so perfectly against that wall…it was _so _real, real enough that you would swear you could feel the caress of his lips and fingertips along heated, sensitive skin.

To keep Eric from perceiving the flush in your cheeks and immediately reading your deepest thoughts, you'd strode across the spacious master bedroom to the double doors leading out to the adjoining balcony. And as you stepped outside, you couldn't help but gasp softly as the view took your breath away. Soft breakers rushed toward the shoreline from the deep blue horizon, crashing gently against the beautiful white sand, a perfect cadence that you could easily fall asleep to every single night. The clear blue sky overhead was devoid of clouds, filled only with the deepest cerulean hues and the golden rays from the sun. And right then, all those months ago, you fell in love with the picturesque beauty…though your reservations had lingered even as you felt his approach behind you.

But when his arms snaked around you, pulling you close as his lips sought out your temple, you knew right then that the _for sale_ sign out front would very quickly be reading _sold_ instead.

Tonight, that particular view offers you a different kind of beauty, even though the night has already chased away all but the last wisps of weak light. Your eyes gaze idly out over the darkened sea, a soft smile playing at your lips as the sound of the waves breaking below lulls you into a state of complete serenity. The soft breeze blowing in from the sea teases the soft, wavy locks of your hair, the wispy ends brushing against your cheeks and over your bare shoulders as lightly as feathers in the night. You can't help but shiver lightly, the thin fabric of your simple white dress not offering much protection against the cooling night air.

But the shiver doesn't even make it through your entire body before you feel the warmth of familiar hands against your upper arms, rubbing slowly in an effort to chase away the goosebumps on your skin. You close your eyes, sighing softly – it was nice before, but _now_ the night is perfect. All you needed was him, and you can't help but smile softly as his lips seek out your temple, depositing a gentle, lingering kiss, the kind you know will stay with you long after his lips leave you. "I was wonderin' when you were going to join me," you drawl quietly, feeling your body and soul sink into the sweet contentment that only he can bring you.

He chuckles quietly, and to your slight dismay, his touch abruptly leaves your skin. The warmth, however, does not – your skin remains aflame just from his touch, and vaguely you wonder how you've been with him this long without spontaneously combusting. Be it merely a gentle brush in the lab, or a night of slow, passionate lovemaking, there's always been something about the feel of his skin against yours that leaves your entire body on fire. And you smile, knowing you'd have it no other way.

Eyes still closed, you feel your other senses come alive, all reacting to the mere presence of Eric on the balcony with you. You don't know how you didn't notice him until feeling his hands on your skin, because now that you know he's there, it seems as though he's _everywhere._ His strong, masculine scent, so uniquely Eric, fills your nose, and you breathe in deeply, relishing in the sheer comfort it brings you. Your ears pick up the sound of slight motion behind you, but rather than turn around, you allow the mystery to pique your interest – you never really liked surprises, but for this man, you know you'll happily make an exception to that every single time.

Your skin tingles as he brushes against your arm, and finally your eyes flutter open as you feel him at your side. A smile tugs at your lips as you turn to him, resting your side lightly against the sturdy balcony, all but mirroring his stance before you. Your eyes drift over him, pausing momentarily at the two flutes of sparkling liquid in his hands. "What's that for?" you ask softly, noting the grin that plays upon his lips.

He extends one of the glasses to you, and you accept it with a bit of hesitation; hesitation which only seems to amuse the man before you. "I was thinking that," he murmurs softly, the low, sensual tone chasing a delicious shudder throughout the entirety of your body, all the way to your bare, pink-polished toes. "Perhaps a bit of celebration is in order…"

Nothing leaves your lips; instead, you merely eye him suspiciously, just barely concealing the grin of amusement that tugs at the corners of your mouth. Hadn't you just told him at dinner? And hadn't you requested a simple water with lemon at dinner for that very reason?

At your expression, Eric only smirks, gently tilting his champagne flute just enough to tap the top of it against yours in a quiet toast. His silence continues for a moment longer before quietly murmuring a simple explanation. "Sparkling grape juice." And then he offers a seductive wink, the kind that never fails to drive your butterflies mad. Just for a moment, you find yourself again in awe of that – even after all this time, Eric Delko still affects you just as just as much as he did the very first time you met. You know you'll never forget the way that very first smile left your heart fluttering – how _could_ you forget when every single smile, every single touch, every single shivery, knee-weakening kiss still affects you just like the first, the second, the thousandth…

One thing you do know, and that's that no one else has _ever_ made you feel quite as special, quite as beautiful, quite as _loved_ as he does.

With that thought warming you from the inside out, you slowly lift the glass to your mouth, your eyes never leaving his deep chocolate gaze…you could so, so easily lose yourself in those eyes – could, and quite often do. But right now, though, you force yourself to stay in the present, sipping slowly at the chilled liquid. The bubbles tickle lightly against your lips, but you can't help thinking that it's a terribly poor substitute for the silky caress of his lips against yours. The thought leaves you shivering again as your eyes zero in on those very lips, and you nibble lightly at your own as he slowly sips at the liquid in his own glass. "Sparkling grape juice," you repeat, perhaps a little too much awe in the words, but you can't help it. You _are_ in awe of this perfect, wonderful, amazing man who seems to always think of everything.

He grins, setting his glass on the table to the side, waiting for you to follow his lead. "Did you think I'd forgotten?" he teases, the fingers of his free hand gently closing around yours. Sparks race through your body as he lifts your hand, a playful sparkle in his eyes as he coaxes you into a slow, graceful twirl. You giggle softly, closing your eyes and allowing him to lead until you feel his chest against your back and his arms snugly around your middle.

_Protectively_ around your middle, you realize with a slow smile after a moment's pause. The realization leaves you melting against him as you offer up a contented sigh and a playful, drawled answer of your own. "Mm…maybe…"

A low chuckle escapes him and you shiver, unable not to feel the deep vibration through every inch of your body. "Now, you know better than that," he breathes, dropping his head to nuzzle against your neck. The warmth of his breath electrifies your sensitive skin, and as his lips seductively latch just above your pulse, you can't help but squirm in his arms. The goosebumps are back, but this time they are so far from being brought on by the chill in the night air. A soft moan of his name tumbles from your lips, and as he murmurs the words you know you can never get enough of, you feel your knees buckle beneath you – if not for the strength of his arms around you, you know you'd tumble to the ground in a quivering heap of jelly. "I love you, you know that?"

Softly you sigh, letting your eyes close again as you offer your wholehearted reply. "I love you, too…"

His lips cease their seductive teasing at your throat. For a moment, Eric simply lingers there, breathing you in, and as he speaks again, there's an unmistakable gravity in his words, words which echo loudly through your soul, filling you with the same emotion that had lit up his eyes earlier that evening as you revealed the news to him. "I don't think you know just how…just how happy you've made me," he breathes, lifting his head and pressing his lips softly against your temple. "And I don't mean just tonight," he continues, slowly drawing a gentle pattern over your stomach. "The entire past two years have been a dream…"

You can't help it – at his confession, you feel your eyes grow moist, though you blink rapidly in an attempt to fight the tears back. Tonight is supposed to be filled with happiness, with joy, and you don't want that marred at all by the tears prickling at your eyes, happy tears though they may be.

But if anything, the tears seem to grow ever more persistent as the realization settles over you like a blanket of the deepest warmth – you know _exactly_ what Eric means. Any fairytale delusions you held as a child were dashed by the time you turned fourteen, if not long before that, but Eric…somehow, when you're with him, and especially on a night like tonight, you can't help but believe in a bit of magic.

_And a dream indeed_, you think delightedly of his admission, basking in the feel of his arms around you. A soft smile graces your lips – logic would tell you it's merely a coincidence, but for once in your life, you silence that voice of logic in your mind in favor of a different voice, one that tells you what you know in your heart to be true. The moment that you finally opened that final door to him, the moment that you finally, _finally_ opened your own heart up enough to let him in coincided so perfectly with the moment that everything in your life finally started falling into place – you'd always had that in your career, but it was something that had always eluded you emotionally, until Eric.

And not only have the past two years truly been a dream come true, but you can't think of a time in your life when anything has ever been this good, _all_ good. In your life, you'd quickly learned to take the bad along with the good, and regularly you'd found that the bad could quite often outweigh the good…

But not anymore. It's as if in making your wildest and greatest dreams come true, Eric had effectively chased away the nightmares that had so often stopped you from pursuing those dreams at all. A dreamcatcher of sorts, making sure only to bring you the best, while trapping anything less than that and forcing it to burn away with the morning sun.

The thought, while utterly whimsical to the logical part of your mind, fills your heart nearly to bursting with happiness, with love, with so many emotions intertwined so tightly together that you know you'll never be able to accurately name them all, but after feeling them all, you know you'd never be able to do without.

Turning your gaze downward, you smile reverently at the sight that greets you. Your hands cover his at your stomach, still taut and toned for the moment, the tiny life within still unbeknownst to the sleeping eyes of the rest of the world. It's your secret, yours and his, something so beautiful belonging only to the two of you, and just the very thought leaves your heart swelling almost to bursting. Half you, half him…the thought blows you so completely away.

And predictably, your mind starts to wander, conjuring up images of this tiny life born out of an emotion so incredibly strong that it could be nothing else but love. A soft smile dances upon your lips as you imagine…will she have locks of silky gold, like yours? Or dark waves that twist in the breeze? Might she have the sparkling emerald of your own eyes? Or the deep, dark chocolate orbs that _always_ leave you no choice but to give in to whatever their owner wants? Mere hours since the positive test – well, actually, the third in two weeks; you'd wanted to be _absolutely_ sure before you told Eric, because you know how _badly_ he's always wanted this – and you're already building images of the perfect little girl in your mind, bright smiles and contagious giggles and pigtails and all.

What's more – she's already a _she_ in your mind.

And you know that's because the idea of her being "daddy's little girl" makes your heart melt. Eric is _fantastic_ with children, but you know to see him with his daughter, _your_ daughter…it will be enough to take your breath away.

Your sudden absence hasn't gone unnoticed by the man who holds you; he doesn't need to see your distant gaze to know you've slipped into a perfect daydream. You feel his lips move softly against your hair, feeling more than hearing the words he whispers. "Where are you?"

And as you slowly tumble back to the present, you can't help but notice the subtle dance the two of you have settled into. A slow, gentle sway, almost as though guided by the breeze. It's hypnotic, and you find it nearly impossible not to sink back into your daydreams. And you don't fully realize that you have, until you hear Eric's soft chuckle and the quiet, amused murmur of your name. "Calleigh…"

Forcing your eyes open, you lower your gaze and concentrate on your hands, his and yours, at your stomach. "I was just…thinking," you reply quietly, gently stroking the top of his hand. "About this…us, the future…the baby…"

He's smiling; you can feel it. Know that if you could see it, it would weaken your already wobbly knees. His arms tighten almost imperceptibly around you, holding you snugly against his chest. "Tell me?" he coaxes softly, nuzzling into your hair. You love when he does that; love the pure, untarnished affection in the sweet gesture. It never fails to leave you acquiescing to him; you can't deny that you love the idea of him not being able to be close enough to you – after all, you know you could be in his arms, bodies tightly intermingled and lips engaged in a neverending caress, and yet you would still always want more of him.

You've never felt that with anybody else, and to know that he feels it as well is completely overwhelming. It's enough to have you opening your deepest thoughts to him without hesitation as your eyes once again drift closed, your mind easily summoning up the images you now find yourself longing for. "I want a girl," you murmur finally, your smile widening as you continue. "I can't stop imagining what she'll look like." You pause, drawing in a deep breath of sea-kissed air. "Dark, wavy hair, green eyes…"

Eric hums softly, pressing a lingering kiss to your temple. "Or maybe golden blonde hair with dark eyes," he breathes, almost as though seeing the other vision you'd entertained in your mind. Your smile widens – the way he'd said it, blonde with _dark _eyes, not green, not a complete miniature version of you…your heart flutters as you realize that he recognizes the significance just as deeply as you do. That tiny life within you isn't just half you and half Eric to _you_…she's half you and half Eric to _him_ as well.

Were it not your own mind deducing the logic, that would sound utterly silly to you. _Of course_ she would be half and half; that was the genetics of it, the science. But this is _your_ baby, _his_ baby. The fact that part of her is you while the other part is Eric leaves you feeling such a deep yearning to have her in your arms _right now_, and suddenly, the months that span between now and your far-off due date seem to stretch off into infinity.

And it's so very powerful; the mere thought of one day being able to look down at that tiny baby girl in your arms leaves you nearly melting in Eric's arms. Almost as though Eric senses it – and he probably does – he tightens his arms around you, holding you closer as you fight your way back to the present moment. And you _have_ to focus on the present moment; it's much too early to think that far ahead. There's still too much time; still too many things that can go wrong…

Forcing the darker thoughts away, you shake your head and allow a self-deprecating chuckle to slip past your lips. "Listen to me…I'm being silly. It's way too early to be thinking about any of this…"

"No, it's not," Eric says immediately, so much conviction in his quiet voice that your breath hitches. "It's _not_ too early."

"Come on, Eric," you say, shrugging lightly. "We just found out…we've got several months to – to dream…" It's the best verb you can summon up, the only one that really fits, because the idea of meeting yours and Eric's child – _daughter –_ for the first time truly does seem like the perfect dream.

If possible, he draws you even closer, and you hear the soft sigh escape his lips. You feel his warm breath against your skin, electrifying already pulsating nerves. "It's never too early to dream," he breathes, just enough of a low rumble in his voice to draw shivers down the length of your spine. "Trust me…" And then, he takes your breath away by stealing another kiss to your temple, though the next utterance that leaves his perfect lips is one that stops your heart cold for just a moment. "Emma…"

Though you know better, you can't deny that there is just too much reverence in his voice for a name that isn't yours – your mind, so numbed from the sensual tranquility you've been immersed within, takes a moment to catch on to his thread of thought. You finally make the connection though as he whispers again, this time a different name as he deposits a kiss much closer to your ear. "Ava…"

Suddenly it's oh so clear to you, so clear that you nearly melt in awe of this perfect man. Tilting your head, you offer him better access as the kisses descend, easily finding the sensitive spot beneath your ear. "Hannah." And he just continues, kissing a path of fire along your jaw; his mouth stops just mere centimeters from your lips as one last name reaches your ears. "Maya."

Summoning what little willpower you can – it's rather difficult, seeing as all your body wants to do is melt even farther into his arms – you manage to turn your head, intent on bringing your lips to his. It's hit you rather abruptly, this consuming need to kiss him, but before you can seek out his mouth, Eric pulls back and you can't stop the whimper that escapes your lips.

Instead of the kiss you so desperately want, he merely chuckles and presses his lips again against your temple. "Ever since you told me at dinner," he breathes, pausing for yet another gentle kiss, "this has been all I've been able to think about. Baby names. Baby clothes. Decorating the nursery…seeing you, adorable with your hair tied back and smudges of pink paint on your cheeks…"

You shiver at the obvious appreciation in his voice…and then the gravity of his words hits you fully. "Pink…" you murmur, hearing the slight awe in your own voice.

"Pink," he repeats quietly, nodding slowly. "I see pink…"

And that's all he has to say to melt you completely. You'd worried that he'd think you were crazy, picturing that little girl so early, too early. But the revelation that he sees her too, that his mind has _already _been taken over by the quest for the perfect name, that he _doesn't_ think it's too early at all…it takes your breath away.

Squirming against him, you manage to twist around in his arms, bringing your hands to his chest as his encircle your waist. "Can I tell you a secret?" you ask, the words escaping your lips before you have time to process them. He says nothing, but the invitation is unmistakable in his dark eyes, his emotion-filled gaze that you meet so unwaveringly. Lazily, your fingers seek out the topmost fastened button on his white button-down, tenderly pushing it through the loop, smiling at the grin that tugs at his lips.

For only the slightest moment, you hesitate, almost second guessing the weight of your confession. You can't deny the truth of it, but even so, you know it reveals something you've felt for longer than the two years that you've shared all of your life with him. Emerald green never straying from deep chocolate brown, you slowly whisper the words and watch the smile stretch across his lips and the love blossom in his eyes. "I've wanted this with you for so long…"

And then you tilt your head upward, eyelids fluttering as your lips finally seek his out, meeting in a slow, electric kiss. You feel the sparks, know he feels them too. It's nothing short of perfection as your mouths mesh, coming together over and over. Your hands snake upward along his chest, looping behind his neck as you draw him closer, relishing in the addictive taste of him, the sensual caress of his lips against yours. And again it brings you back to the same realization – you can't get enough of him.

Almost as if on unfortunate cue, his lips separate from yours. You whimper; he chuckles softly, presses his lips gingerly back to yours before lifting his head and depositing a soft kiss on your forehead. "I love you so much," he murmurs, releasing his hold on you in favor of resting his palms against your hips. He grins widely, giddily, almost as he touches his forehead to yours, gazing deep into your eyes. "We're gonna have a baby," he whispers, the excitement plain in his quiet words.

His excitement is oh so contagious, and you know you couldn't stop the smile that stretches over your own lips even if you wanted to. The happiness that overwhelms you is so incredibly fulfilling, the kind of happiness you grew up believing wasn't possible. You never believed you'd have this perfect man in your life, with a family hovering just on the horizon, and yet, that's exactly what you've found, and every time you think that you couldn't possibly be happier, you find yourself pushed to a whole new realm of bliss. "We're havin' a baby," you repeat, your quiet drawl front and center. Your hands disentangle from behind his neck before trailing slowly, appreciatively down over his chest again, taking in the contours of his muscled chest beneath the simple button-down that covers him. And you're not sure whether it's hormones or the fact that you just can't get enough of this man, but suddenly that simple shirt and your simple white dress are just too much – suddenly you want to be as close to him as you can be.

And even now, the strength of that particular emotion still takes your breath away – it's not that you want him; you do, but more than that, you _need_ him, and that necessity is something that no one else could ever hope to fill.

Your body protests the lack of contact as you slowly pull away from him, but you ignore that, knowing that soon the gentle, reverent caress of fingertips and lips against bare skin will make up for the momentary distance. Just the thought leaves you shivering; Eric was _always_ attentive, but something tells you that tonight will be even more than that. The way he holds you is different; the way he kisses you, even the way he looks at you…they're the looks and the kisses of a man who just had all his deepest desires granted to him; the looks and kisses of a man who'd just fallen even farther in love.

The thought leaves your heart fluttering, and with that you slowly turn away from him, leisurely crossing the few steps between the railing and the door. You hear Eric chuckle behind you, and when he speaks, you can hear the grin in his voice; knowing he's watching you, you lightly sway your hips as you take those last couple of steps. "Where're you going?"

Reaching the doorway, you turn back to him, a soft grin at your lips and an impish sparkle in your eyes. Slowly you extend a hand to him, waiting for him to take it before you speak, your voice quiet, seductive. "I thought you said something about celebrating…"

The intent behind your words is not lost on him; immediately you catch the glimmer that flashes through his eyes, quickly followed by the heated look of desire that belongs only to you. You shiver, your eyes flickering to his lips as his tongue flicks quickly over them. Silently he closes the distance between you, momentarily trapping you between the doorframe and his body. Your breath hitches as his free hand finds your hip again, his thumb tracing a series of maddeningly slow circles that set your skin aflame even through the fabric of your dress. "I guess I did, didn't I?" he breathes, his eyes holding yours the entire time. "What did you have in mind, hmm?"

You know that he knows _exactly_ what you have in mind, but right now, you're not in the mood to tease him. Instead you murmur his name, not even attempting to conceal the tremble of desire in your hushed voice as you step onto your tip toes. Bracing yourself with your free hand against his chest, you press a soft kiss to the corner of his lips; one, then another, and a third before you finally murmur the answer to his inquiry. "Make love to me, Eric…"

And with that, no more words are needed. A warm, admiring palm finds your cheek, and your eyelids flutter as he softly directs your mouth to his in a kiss that while slow and oh so sweet, still manages to leave your knees wobbling and your head spinning, a promise of things to come. Your hands loop around his neck again as your body melts against him, allowing him to take the lead in this sensual dance that seems to be meant solely for the two of you. And lead you he does; vaguely you feel the soft carpet beneath your toes and hear the soft click of the balcony door, but all of that fades quickly from your senses as he draws you close, stealing your breath with kisses and quiet, reverent whispers that leave you sighing his name in delight as he so gently, so delicately lowers you to the bed.

His lips leave yours, and mildly surprised you feel your eyes flutter open, dazed emerald meeting deep chocolate brown, filled to the brim with love. "I want to show you how much I love you…"

The words echo softly through your ears, drawing a delicious shiver along the length of your spine, and sending one last thought flittering through your mind before you fully surrender to his sweet seduction; body, mind, and soul.

He says you made all of his dreams come true.

But you're absolutely certain it was the other way around.


End file.
